


English

by Mar_69



Series: Dick and Dami week [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Good Sibling Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: Dick and Damian talk about English.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Dick and Dami week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: DickAndDamiWeek2021





	English

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my experience learning English, my first language is Spanish and the things they said are true anecdotes, even the story about the fish.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

When Dick walked to the kitchen, he wasn't really surprised to see Damian and Tim fighting, while the kid threw a wooden board, Tim hid behind the island, yelling back.

"Stop!" 

"I didn't do anything!" Yelled Tim, slamming the table when Dick opened his mouth. "You are going to be on his side, everyone is on his side!"

Stamping, Tim walked away, giving Dick the excuse to focus all his attention on Damian, the kid's little face was red, the scowl deep on his forehead, but the way he bit his lip and avoided his eyes told Dick he was embarrassed, the blushing creeping at his neck, and the little pout, adorable in the cute little face.

"You can tell me what happened."

"Drake was being patronizing."

"You shouldn't throw things at him." Pointed Dick, picking the board and leaving it on the sink, moving to heat water, making the kind of tea Damian liked.

"He was mocking me, and I told him to stop," crossing his arms, Damian twisted his mouth, "I didn't threaten him."

"Why did he make fun of you?"

Damian stayed in silence, long enough for the tea to boil, squeezing lemon on Damian's cup, Dick stared at him from the other side of the island, sipping from his cup, looking right at the kid.

"Drake made fun of grammatical errors in my speech." Damian traced the island with his finger, moving along the seams of the wood. "English is different."

"I get it," moving his hand next to Damian's, Dick stayed inches away, waiting for the kid to move, "there are words that are complicated to pronounce, and I confused some of them back when I was learning."

"The plurals of some words are ridiculous," added Damian, moving his hand to touch Dick's, playing to pinch and trap each other fingers, "mouse and mice, tooth and teeth, it would be easier to just put an 's' at the end."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Hiding his smile at the way Damian's face lit up, Dick leaned closer, lowering the volume of his voice, "I confused current with actual, and, once in a restaurant with Bruce, I read smoked fish on the menu and asked why someone would give cigarettes to a fish."

Smiling lightly, Damian shook his head. "A fish can't smoke, they breathe the oxygen of the water."

Finishing his tea, Dick pulled one of Damian's fingers inside his fist, looking at the less tense frame, and the smirk on his face, calmer than before.

It was good Damian trusted him enough to act more like a child around him.


End file.
